


Presente continuo

by Kikinu



Series: Días del futuro presente [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al fin y al cabo, ¿no trata sobre dos personas encontrando su Amor Verdadero y teniendo un Final Feliz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presente continuo

**Author's Note:**

> Información para quiénes no conozcan los cómics: Billy, Teddy y Tommy son personajes de los Young Avengers. Billy y Tommy son gemelos, hijos de Wanda Maximoff a.k.a Scarlet With, gemela de Pietro/Peter Maximoff e hija de Magneto (acá hacemos de cuenta que no es gemela de Peter y que es la nena que aparece abrazando al final). Teddy es el novio de Billy en Young Avengers.
> 
> Luna es hija de Pietro/Peter Maximoff y la Inhumana Crystal. Originalmente no era mutante, pero, long story short, Pietro no estaba muy contento con eso entonces la expuso a las Nieblas Terrígenas, dándole poderes. En este universo ella no es mutante.
> 
> Talia Josephine (T.J.) es la hija de Wanda Maximoff y Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) de otra dimensión. Acá es hija de ellos a secas.

Billy y su novio Teddy hacen una representación de cómo fue que él y Erik se conocieron y se enamoraron, con Talia ( _TJ, abuelito, ya te lo dije. Odio que me digan Talia_ ) haciendo de Raven y comentando lo tontos que son. Luna tiene el papel de “la traductora” un personaje que cuenta lo que realmente quieren decir “Charles” y “Erik” cuando hablan el uno con el otro. Tommy no actúa, pero es quién escribió la obra, lo cual se nota en alguna de las cosas que dice Luna, las cual por suerte no entiende.

Todos se ríen a carcajadas con la obra, sobre todo Alex, Hank y la mismísima Raven, ya que dicen que todo les recuerda demasiado a como eran las cosas en esa primera época. Charles se limita a sonreír levemente, porque ante todo tiene la apariencia de viejo director que cuidar. Erik, mientras tanto, mira todo con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos (porque él también tiene una imagen que cuidar), aunque telepáticamente no para de repetirle lo grandes que están todos sus nietos y lo viejos que están ellos.

Cuando la obrita termina, sus cuatro nietos (más Teddy), los saludan deseándoles un feliz aniversario y diciéndoles lo mucho que los quieren. Todos hacen de cuenta que no ven las lágrimas en los ojos de Erik y él no puede evitar pensar que la edad los ha ablandado.

_No estoy llorando, Charles._

_Sí, por supuesto, querido. Se te metió una basurita en el ojo, ¿verdad?_

Erik pone los ojos en blanco y Charles supone que hay algunas cosas que no cambian ni con los años.

—Cielos, abuelo —dice Tommy, cargando a Luna en su espalda—, no puedo creer que después de tantos años sigas enamorado de Magneto.

—Thomas, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que me digas “abuelo”? No es muy difícil, a-bue-lo —se queja Erik, como siempre.

_¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que lo hace sólo para molestarte?_

_Pues lo consigue. ¡Tú ni siquiera eres su verdadero abuelo! ¡Yo lo soy!_

_No, tú eres ridículo. Y no quiero volver a escuchar ese sinsentido de que yo no soy su abuelo también. ¿Quién fue el que llevó a los gemelos de emergencia al hospital por sus apéndices cuando Wanda estaba fuera de la ciudad?_

_Eso no tiene nada que ver. Y por supuesto que tú también eres su abuelo, pero…_

—¿Pueden _por favor_ parar? Todos sabemos que son almas gemelas, que tienen una relación simbiótica y que no necesitan de las palabras cuando pueden hablar telepáticamente 24/7, pero cuando se ponen con sus discusiones mentales de viejos cascarrabias asustan a los niños —los reta Raven, sirviendo junto a Destiny champagne en las copas para brindar.

—No estábamos discutiendo —miente Erik, cosa que nadie cree.

—Profesor, ¿cuántos años llevan juntos usted y Magneto? —le pregunta Kitty un rato después, mientras todos los demás callan para escuchar la historia.

Tras más de cinco décadas el colegio ( _la familia_ ) ha ido creciendo un montón y a veces le sorprende que quepan tantos en una sola casa. Claro, la han agrandado y vuelto a agrandar varias veces, además de que algunos técnicamente no viven en la casa sino en cabañas dentro de la propiedad, pero para el caso es lo mismo.

A veces le cuesta creer que todo esto se podría haber perdido si no fuera por la intervención de Logan-del-futuro (aunque, pensándolo bien, ahora sería Logan-del-presente-pero-no-de-este).

—Como todos saben, casados llevamos poco más de tres años, porque antes no podíamos hacerlo —comienza a relatar y puede ver como Teddy y Billy intercambian una mirada. Es bueno saber que su nieto no va a tener que pasar por lo mismo—. Oficialmente estamos juntos desde principios de los ochenta, que fue cuando nuestro querido profesor Magneto decidió colgar su traje fucsia, recobrar la cordura y volver a casa.

Muchos de los estudiantes ríen y durante unos segundos todos hablan de lo espantosa que era la moda en los setenta y los ochenta y cómo dejaban que Erik saliera a la calle vestido _así_.

—Mi traje era majestuoso, Charles, muchas gracias. De todas formas, antes de “volver a casa”, podríamos decir que ya estábamos juntos. Creo que fue a fines de los setenta que decidimos reconciliarnos, ¿verdad, Charles?

29 de agosto de 1978, llovía y no parecía parar pronto. Puede que ambos hagan como que no le dan importancia a estas cosas, pero la verdad es que en el fondo son dos sentimentalistas.

_¿En el fondo? Charles, por favor, todos saben que eres un sensible._

—Así es, sí. Pero aún así, creo que me enamoré de Erik la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando… ah, pero ya estoy siendo repetitivo. Acabamos de ver una obra que trata sobre esto, ¿verdad?

Erik lo mira divertido y él no puede evitar imitar el gesto cuando todos los jóvenes y niños comienzan a protestar y decir que no, que por favor, Profesor, cuente la historia usted que Tommy es un tonto y que quieren la verdadera historia.

_Creo que muchos son un poco jóvenes para conocer la verdadera historia, ¿no lo crees?_

Los años también han hecho a Erik más sensato y eso es algo que aprecia.

 _Lo dejamos para cuando sean más grandes, entonces. ¿Les cuento la versión apta para todo público_.

—Muy bien, muy bien, les contaré la historia.

La mayoría comienza a vitorear y pronto todos se acomodan para escuchar la anécdota. El ser abuelo le ha dado la capacidad de contar buenos cuentos y, si bien esto es una historia real, no ve por qué no pueda ser las dos cosas. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no trata sobre dos personas encontrando su Amor Verdadero y teniendo un Final Feliz?

 _Los años te han vuelto cursi, querido_.

Pero Erik lo toma de la mano al pensar esto, así que lo mismo va para él.

—A ver, a ver, ¿dónde comenzar…? ¡Por supuesto! Corría el año 1962 y yo acaba de recibirme de…

Es una tarde tranquila en el otoño de su vida, junto a sus seres amados, unas botellas del mejor champagne en la mesa y una historia de la cual no se arrepiente a cuestas. Y a pesar de todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento y la desesperación vividos en el medio, Charles no podría haber deseado otra vida.


End file.
